A New Life: Starting Over
by Theboblinator
Summary: Jack - So after being forced to leave home so that I can go live with my grandparents, I end up on a plane where the pilot ended up flying a bit too close to the Bermuda Triangle. Now, I'm stuck in the world of the last movie that I watched... And it's awesome! (1st enstalment in the "A New Life" series. Planned to go through the TV series, as well as all 3 movies.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Bermuda, The Triangle, and- Holy Shit! Is That a Fucking Dragon?!**

* * *

**AN: Alrighty then! Yes, I've started a new fanfiction once again. Yes, it will take a while to upload chapters. Yes, it will also lengthen the time between uploads for other stories as well. However!... Actually, I can't really think of counter argument besides the fact that this is a new story for you guys to read. But, what are you gonna do?**

**Anyways, I have plans for this series of stories. (Yes, it is a series.) One of which is to have this be an OC x Heather pairing! After looking through approximately 22 pages filled with different HTTYD fanfictions, I've only seen about 8 that have an OC paired with Heather. So, I decided that there needed to be more of that.**

**Now also keep in mind that for those of you who don't know, there are going to be at least 2 more seasons for this TV series. However, they will not be available until Spring of 2015, and they will only be available on Netflix (To my knowledge). So, to those of you who end up liking this story, I'm sorry to say that if you do, and want to see me to go into the second movie, then it will not be happening until after that point. Simply because I want to stay with the time line (relatively), and I don't want to make a story for the second movie, and then have to completely re-edit it depending on what I write in for the newer seasons.**

**There's also a plan I have for later chapters, and I would like your guy's advice. I'll go into larger detail in the second AN at the bottom of the page, but the gist of it is that it will make the seasons for this story run longer with the addition of extra "episodes". Though, I will be typing in a little hint near the beginning of the chapter, and kudos to those of you who know what said hint it is.**

**Now for those of you wondering why this is a series, it's because each new story in this series is going to be starting at the beginning of each of the seasons. For this one, it takes place during the movie. For the next, it will take place during "Riders of Berk", and so on. **

**Now, I think I've given you guys enough information for the first AN of this fanfiction. So, without further ado, here is the first chapter of "A New Life: Starting Over"!**

* * *

"Now boarding Flight 414. I repeat, now boarding Flight 414." At the sound of the announcement, a fifteen year old teenager stands up from a chair in the waiting area, grabbing the backpack that was sitting on the chair next to him, before heading towards the boarding area of the plane. He shows his ticket to the lady standing in front of the hall, before heading down said hall, boarding the plane, putting his backpack in the overhead compartment, and sitting in his seat. He turns his head to the right to look out the window that he'd been assigned next to and sees the plane starting the take-off sequence.

The teen wears black combat boots with black laces, which reach up to his mid-thigh and partially cover the blue jeans that he's wearing. He's also wearing a long blue T-shirt, on top of which is a black leather jacket. He has light Caucasian skin, and a head of completely black hair. His eyes are a deep cobalt, and seemed to have once shined with life. But now, they are simply dulled with only the slight trace of light left in them. This is Jack. He's currently on his way to his grandparent's house in Bermuda, due to an event at home that forced him to leave. Unfortunately, though it may seem to other people that Jack would like this since grandparents are known to spoil their grandchildren, the opposite could be said for the raven haired teen.

* * *

**Jack POV:**

* * *

_So… I get to go and live with _them. I think in disgust, referring to my grandparents on my mother's side. Now, you would think that most kids would be happy to be able to spend time with their grandparents since they're usually known to spoil their grandchildren rotten. **(1) **However, that is not the case for me. You see, even though they live in Bermuda, they've visited our family from time to time. And when they do, it's usually during the holidays when a large party is being thrown. When they showed up to the parties, my life turned into a living hell. They'd always single me out, usually after having a few drinks, and start to comment on my social and private life.

_"__Hey look, it's the recluse to the family. What are you doing these days runt"? _A male voice echoes in my mind.

_"__Oh, I'm sure he's been out in the town, picking people's pockets, stealing from the stores, everything that all recluses like him do."_ A female voice answers. The male voice scoffs in response.

_"__You know what, you're right. You hear that you brat? We already know what you've done. And don't you go trying to deny it either. It's always your kind of kids that do that kind of stuff. Why can't you be like most of the other kids your age? Go out and play a sport, gain money, fame? Oh, I know why, because you're that _man's_ son."_ The male voice continues, and a frown appears on my face.

_Of course, I start thinking about them, and their voices start appearing in my head. I'm still pissed about the stereotypes that they come up with too. Not _all_ recluses can be judged that way._ I think in exasperation as the plane flies through the air, before I notice a small TV screen on the seat in front of me. _Oh yeah, I forgot that those nice people got me tickets for Jet Blue. _**(2)**_ Well, at least it's something to take my mind off things._ I think, using the remote on the right armrest to choose something to watch. Eventually, I settle on a movie about dragons by DreamWorks films, and settle back to watch.

* * *

Just as the movie is nearing the 30 minute mark, and I've started to wish that I was part of it since it's better than my actual life, it's interrupted when the screen suddenly winks out, along with all the other screens that other people were watching. I look around the passenger area of the plane as uneasy muttering breaks out amongst the groups of people. The sound only escalates when people start to feel the plane angle downwards. I look fearfully out of the window to see that the water below us is in sight. Which isn't good since planes are supposed to be _above the cloud line_! I decide to look around the cabin, and my fears only reach new heights when the breathing masks descend from the ceiling. I quickly look under my seat, grab the inflatable vest, and then slip the breathing mask on. The screaming has quieted down since almost everyone now has on their own breathing mask, but that does little to help what happens next.

Suddenly, the sound of the plane falling through the air stops. But only for a split second. Because then, a wave of water comes rushing through the plane, crashing into me, and continuing towards the back. I'm the lucky one, since I manage to stay awake past the pain that goes through my body as it's impacted by the water. Then I remember that I'm still buckled into my seat, and realize that's not necessarily a good thing since I could _drown_. I quickly un-buckle myself, take off the breathing mask, and make my way to the small pocket of air that was somehow created in the plane. I quickly look around, trying to see if anyone else followed my idea, only for no one to rise above the water line.

I hold back any emotions for those people I may have for the time being, and quickly make my way to my overhead compartment, which was relatively easy to open since it was inside the air pocket with me. Unfortunately, just as I take out my backpack, I hear a straining noise, and look at where it's coming from. What I see just escalates my fears, as the top of the plane starts to bend inwards a few yards in front of me. Then, it breaks apart and water comes streaming in from the top. I try to swim away, and the extra water that's pushed in helps a little before I'm pulled out of the hole as the rest of the plane fills up. I quickly realize that I'm now stuck under the sea, with no air, and no one else. So I quickly pull the line of the vest I'm wearing, causing it to inflate and bring me floating to the top of the water.

My joy is short lived at making it, when I hear the sound of something familiar, and the water I'm floating in is pulled towards it. I quickly look in the direction the noise is coming from, and see that the one of plane's jets managed to survive the crash and stay above the water, which it was now pulling into its spinning blades. I pale at what that entails for me, and quickly try to swim away from it. Unfortunately, the vest and backpack that I'm holding only act as hindrances, and I'm slowly pulled towards my certain death. Just as I'm ready to accept that I escaped drowning, only to be torn to pieces, I suddenly hear the sound of the jet speed up, and sound more strained. I look in its direction once again… Just in time to see the whole thing catch fire and explode. Knocking me out as I'm caught up in the blast, and thrown through the air.

* * *

I groan as I wake up and feel pain shoot through my entire body, surprising me at the fact that I can still feel anything at all. As the pain slowly dulls, I manage to open my eyes, and blink away the blurriness in them. After a few more minutes of lying on the cool, soft ground, I manage to push myself up with one hand, the other miraculously still holding onto my backpack. I take a look around my immediate area, only for my eyes to practically fly out of their sockets when I notice what's lying on the ground next to me. Momentarily forgetting about the pain I'm in, I crawl over to the object at a rapid pace, and stare at it in surprise.

_Alright. There are a few explanations for how the hell my _suitcase_ managed to come with me to wherever the hell I am. One, pure coincidence. Two, divine intervention. Or three, this is just some story that I'm in, and the reason that it's here is so that the plot can go in a certain direction… I'm _really_ hoping that it's one or two._ I think, before pushing myself shakily to my feet, and throwing the shredded inflatable vest I was wearing into the water, before looking around the area that I've found myself in. I'm surprised to see that it's a small cove, with rock walls surrounding the entire thing. I notice a small waterfall leading off of one of the walls, and into the lake that I'm standing next to.

But what surprises me the most, are the two figures that are a few yards away from me. One of them is obviously a male teen, with brown hair, a green long sleeve shirt, a brown fur vest, brown fur boots, and brown pants. The other… "Holy shit." I mutter in shock, awe, and a slight bit of fear. "Is that a fucking dragon?!" I mutter in disbelief. Said dragon is hanging onto a tree branch as if it were a bat, with its tail wrapped around it to keep it from falling to the ground. It's pitch black, and currently resting. But the most noticeable feature is that its left tail wing is gone. When I notice this, my eyes widen, and I can no longer keep quiet. "What the _fuck_?!" I cry out in alarm. Startling the boy that was sitting on the rock, and making him jump up and turn to me in shock. We stare at each other for a few seconds, before I raise my hand in a slow gesture. "Um… Hi?" I ask him, waving my hand slightly. The boy, who I now know is Hiccup, just continues to stare at me in shock.

_Great… Not _only_ am I now in the movie, but I have _no fucking clue_ what the hell is supposed to happen. For all I know, this could be near the end, a few minutes past where I ended, or even _after_ the movie. This is going to be _fun_._ I think to myself sarcastically, before attempting to start up a conversation with the Viking teen. After a few minutes of lying through my teeth and telling him that I pretty much have amnesia, the only few things that I can remember being my name, my parent's names, and what I like to do for fun, I end up learning that I'm only a few minutes past where I was in the movie. Since Hiccup was nice enough to fill me in on where I was, how he met the Night Fury, how Vikings view dragons as unholy beings, as well as a little bit of insight on Berk itself, I made sure to promise to keep the Night Fury quiet if anyone asked me about it.

"And that's basically all you need to know. So, all you can remember are a few things about your life? You can't remember where you came from, or how you got here?" Hiccup asks me. I shake my head in response as he draws a picture of the Night Fury into the ground.

"Unfortunately not, I can remember one other thing though…" I trail off and look at the ground. "I remember that I was supposed to be leaving my birth place for one reason…" I continue.

"Well, what was it?" Hiccup asks. I look up at him with sad eyes.

"I was leaving because no one wanted to take care of me after my parents died." I tell him, getting a shocked look in response.

"Wow… I mean, that's just… I don't know what to say… I'm sorry." He tells me, sincerity in his voice. That actually makes me smile a bit.

"It's alright. If I'm remembering that part correctly, then it must mean that no one else liked me there. Which means that I have no reason to go back." I tell him, Hiccup nodding in agreement as he goes back to drawing the Night Fury. Not even three minutes later, said dragon comes walking over to us, and looks down at the drawing, sparing a glance at me as if to make sure I'm not a threat. Now, if I wasn't leaving my backpack and suitcase leaning against the rock wall a few yards away, then I suppose that I would be. As Hiccup puts the finishing touches onto his drawing, the Night Fury gets onto his hind legs, and wobbles over to a tree, before wrenching a branch off, and dragging it along the dirt.

This continues for a few minutes, until he eventually puts it down and gives a nod of satisfaction. Hiccup and I stand up from our rocks, and look around at the, toddler level, drawing that the dragon had done. Hiccup starts walking to get a better look, but stops when the Night Fury growls at him. He freezes up, and turns towards the dragon, before looking down to see that he'd stepped onto one of the lines. He lifts his leg, and the dragon goes back to his closed lips smile, before growling again as Hiccup places his foot back down. "Hiccup, I'm going to suggest that you step _over_ the line." I tell him, getting a nod in response as the Viking teen does just that, the dragon keeping his closed lips smile instead of growling like he did the other times. Hiccup and I share a smile, before he starts to step around the "drawing". To him, it was probably just stepping, but to me, it was almost as if he was dancing.

Finally, he manages to get out of the "drawing", right in front of the Night Fury. He smiles slightly, and holds out his hand as if to pet the dragon, but stops as the Night Fury growls at him slightly. Then, he closes his eyes, looks away, and slowly outstretches his hand towards the dragon. Said dragon stares at the hand in wonder for a few seconds, before pushing his head forwards and meeting Hiccup's hand. Hiccup looks up in wonder, just before the dragon pulls away and snorts before gliding away from us. "Hiccup… I think you just became the first Viking to _befriend_ a dragon… _Ever_." I tell him in shock and awe as I slowly make my way out of the Night Fury's "drawing" so as not to entice his wrath.

"I-I can't believe it." The Viking teen mutters to himself in disbelief.

"Well believe it. Because it just happened. Now, would you mind helping me out over here?" I ask, walking towards my things and looking over my shoulder. "I'm not exactly sure if now is the best time to meet your village, so could you help me set up camp here?" I continue, walking towards a tree to grab some branches and use them to set up a small camping area.

"S-sure." Hiccup replies, still in shock at what just happened, before helping me gather the things I would need, including the rocks and twigs for a small fire. After setting up my make-shift tent, Hiccup bids me farewell, before heading up the footpath that will lead him up into the forest, and back to his village. I wave my hand, and then lay down under my tent, which used multiple large leaves as the cover, to think about how today just went before I drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Too~thless." I hear someone say in a sing-song voice, waking me from my dazed state. I slowly open my eyes and let them get used to the light as the voice continues talking. "I brought _breakfast_, I hope… I hope you're hungry, _ugh_." I hear them continue, their voice strained in points as if they were putting effort into something. I slowly walk out of my current sleeping area, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and yawning as I do so. Then I look around, and see that Hiccup is back in the cove, feeding the Night Fury, who he apparently named Toothless, a basket filled with fish. He's also carrying a smaller basket, and some kind of leather contraption. He looks over at me, and waves the other basket. I nod, before walking over to him.

"Hey Hiccup, what's in the basket? And what's that?" I ask, pointing at the leather contraption under his arm. I had learned to just not question the fact that I had apparently learned how to speak and understand Norse in place of English when passing through the Bermuda Triangle, as I figured that was the only place that could have affected the plane in such a way on our way to _Bermuda_, and decided to just put it off as divine intervention once again.

"The basket is what's holding your food. Since fishing isn't one of your hobbies, I'm guessing that you'd have a hard time getting yourself some food." He says, handing me the basket as he does so. "As for this," He begins, holding up the leather contraption as he stands beside the fish pile, "This is going to help Toothless here fly again." He tells me. Getting a nod in response as I open the basket to find some cooked chicken.

_Hmmm, not exactly something I'd have for _breakfast_, but it's food._ I think to myself, picking up the leg and taking a bite as Hiccup takes an eel out of the fish pile, and throws it away as Toothless lets out a panic filled screech when he sees it.

"Yeah, I don't really like eel much either." He admits as Toothless digs in, myself eating the chicken leg as Hiccup walks around Toothless, and attempts to attach the leather contraption, which appears to be a prosthetic tail wing, onto Toothless' tail. I finish my breakfast just in time to see the dragon spreading its wings… With Hiccup sitting on his tail.

"Um, Hiccup." I say, getting the brunette's attention.

"What is it Jack?" he asks me.

"You might want to hold on tight." I suggest, stepping back a little with a small smirk on my face. He answers it with a confused look, before Toothless suddenly takes off into the air. I laugh loudly as Toothless and Hiccup fly through the air, the Viking teen yelling in surprise and accomplishment almost the entire time, before they come swooping down and Toothless notices that Hiccup is still hanging onto him. When he does, he flicks his tail, sending Hiccup flying off. Now, I may have laughed harder at this scene… If Hiccup wasn't flung into me sending us both crashing to the ground. I groan as we each push ourselves to our feet. "Damn. Gotta remember that karma's a bitch." I mutter, rubbing my head in slight pain.

"Ha-ha! It worked!" Hiccup cries out after the pain goes away, raising his hands in success. I just smile and shake my head at that, before waving a small farewell as he leaves to go back to the village. I'm still sore over the fact that they kill dragons, but I guess that in a sense, it's like how we kill rats and the like whenever they make their way into our houses… Speaking of which, I still can't figure out how the hell I made it here. Was I thrown back in time? Sent to an alternate dimension? Or something else? All I know is that whatever happened, I'm glad. It's definitely better than how my life would have turned out if I'd just continued it the way I was living it. Although, I sag when I realize that while I may like this, the other people on the plane most likely didn't survive… I trail off on that thought, and make my way over to my makeshift campsite to go over what I managed to bring with me to Berk to try and take my mind of the less-than-happy thought.

The first thing that I look through is my backpack. I find my extra T-shirts, jeans, socks, undergarments, toothbrush, toothpaste, solar powered iPhone, headphones, sunglasses, pencils, pens, erasers, and my notebook. I nod to myself when I see that nothing got wet thanks to the extra insulation I put on my backpack, and then move on to check my suitcase. When I open it, I smile to myself. Sitting inside the suitcase are a multitude of tools, all of which are used for woodwork. Then, I take out probably the most important thing to me, an ornate dagger that's inside a black leather sheath. When I pull it out of the sheath, the blade is shown to be a shiny grey, curved slightly, while the handle is gold in color with a blue gem on the hilt.

I'm startled by the low growl I hear behind me, and turn to see Toothless with his teeth bared and eyes narrowed at the dagger. My eyes widen, and I throw the now-sheathed knife into my backpack, zip it closed, and push it away. Toothless stops growling, nods to me, and then walks back over to his tree branch. I let out a sigh of relief, and then walk over to a separate tree to get ready for a new project that I'm going to start working on. _This will probably give me something to do for a few days._ I think to myself as I look over the different branches on a tree, before picking one, and walking back over to my suitcase to get the necessary tools.

* * *

The next morning passes much like the one before. Hiccup shows up with food for me and Toothless, we eat, and then he shows us what he did the previous night. This time however, it turns out to be a saddle for Hiccup to sit on as he rides Toothless. Unfortunately, Toothless crouches low to the ground as soon as he sees it, and I recognize the look in his eyes. "Hiccup, get ready to be tired out." I say, getting into a ready position.

"What are you talking abo- Hey!" Hiccup cries out as soon as Toothless starts running. We spend the better part of an hour chasing the dragon, before Hiccup finally manages to catch him and place the saddle on him. They try to fly, but the first time that Hiccup tries to turn, Toothless does so, but the Viking teen's forward momentum sends him crashing into me once again.

"Oh come on! I didn't even do anything that time!" I cry out to the sky, complaining about the supposed bitch slap that karma had given me even though I hadn't done anything. The next day when Hiccup shows up, he's added a line to keep him attached to the saddle, as well as made the rope that attaches to Toothless' tail attach to his leg in place of holding it. Unfortunately, this time he moves it the wrong way, and they crash into a field on top of the rocks. When they come back down, Hiccup tells me about the "Dragon Nip" that he'd discovered. I smile at the name he'd given it, and use small amounts on Toothless when Hiccup isn't there to keep him calm whenever I pull out my dagger to look at it.

The almost a week later, Hiccup is scratching Toothless, when he finds a spot under the chin that makes the dragon fall to the ground from the feeling. But not in a bad way. We discuss it, and decide that it must be some kind of pressure point or something under a dragon's chin. Hiccup decides he's going to use it on the dragons in the ring the next time they have to face one, and leaves to go to his lessons. As he does this, I go back over to my makeshift tent, which has turned into more of a camp after I gathered some more wood and other building materials, and look over my newest work. I'd created a bow, a simple one mind you, and the only thing that I was missing now was a strong enough string, and some arrows. Unfortunately, Vikings weren't known for their archery, and thus there were no arrows for Hiccup to gather from the village. But he agreed to try and find me a string to use.

The other thing that I was focusing on was a design. While the wood itself I was planning on coloring once I got some paint, I wanted to figure something out to carve into it and personalize it. I couldn't think of anything from my past life, and so I was waiting until something happened here that would give me the inspiration that I needed. When Hiccup showed up the once again about a week later to spend time with me and Toothless, we were surprised to find that dragons reacted to shiny lights the same way cats did back in my past life. They focused solely on trying to catch it, even though it was physically impossible.

Later on that day, Hiccup showed up a second time, like always, and attached a new part to Toothless. We'd learned that dragons pay absolutely no attention to anything else when they're eating, so it was easier for Hiccup than when he tried to attach the saddle. After the dragon finished eating, Hiccup decided to test out the new part, which was an easier way for Hiccup to adjust Toothless' prosthetic tailfin by using a paddle that the Viking teen could attach his foot to. He tried a multitude of different foot positions while tying Toothless to a tree stump so that they wouldn't go flying away, creating a cheat sheet to remember the different foot positions, before a fairly large gust of wind sent them flailing backwards into the tree line. Unfortunately, this caused them to get tied together, and Toothless still didn't trust my dagger despite the fact that he'd known me for just about a month. So Hiccup had to sneak Toothless into town at night to get them untangled.

I'm still not entirely sure how the hell they managed to do that successfully since he came back that night, completely untangled and without an angry mob, before he went running back to sleep in his house. What surprised me was what happened the next day. He actually offered me to ride with him on Toothless. I obviously accepted, excited at the idea.

* * *

Currently, we're flying through the clouds on Toothless' back, a large smile on my face as I take a look around in complete and utter joy. Who would have thought that I'd be flying on the back of a _dragon_? I know that I sure didn't. But the feeling of it filled me with such joy, that I wished that I had my own dragon. I'm brought out of my wishes by Hiccup's voice. "Okay there bud. We're gonna take this n~ice and slow." He tells Toothless, holding out the 'nice' as he pats the dragon on the side of his neck. Hiccup looks at his cheat sheet to adjust his foot. "Positio~~n three. No! Four." He says, before looking back at his foot to make sure that he gets it right. Toothless follows his line of sight, and huffs in agreement when it's right.

I look back at the tail fin with Hiccup as we finish the turn that position four gave us, and smile. "Alright, it's go time, it's go time." Hiccup mutters to himself, angling Toothless towards the ground, the dragon giving off a mild roar of agreement as we skim the waves of the sea. "Come on buddy, come on buddy!" Hiccup cries out in encouragement, before looking up at the same time as me to see seagulls flying underneath a rocky overpass. "Yes, it worked!" Hiccup says in success, looking over his shoulder to look at the tail wing once again, myself leaning to the side a little to give him a better view, before he urges Toothless to keep flying.

Unfortunately, he's a bit too encouraging, and we slam into a couple of sea stacks, Hiccup apologizing each time. Toothless hits Hiccup slightly with his right ear, while I cuff him in the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah. I'm on it." He tells us in exasperation. "Position four, uh, three." He corrects himself, changing the position of his foot so that we're able to fly straight up. Toothless roars out in excitement as we do this. "Yeah! Go baby!" Hiccup cries out as I laugh in excitement and joy. "Ye-he-hes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my- Cheat sheet!" he cries out in alarm as his cheat sheet goes flying past him. He manages to grab it, but it's too late. "Sto~~p!" he cries out in alarm just before he's able to grab it, Toothless doing just that, and unfortunately unhooking Hiccup from his harness, leading to the two of us flying off Toothless, and then free falling towards the sea below. Both Hiccup and Toothless cry out in alarm, while all I can do is stare at the water below in fear. I can vaguely make out Toothless' roars of alarm, and Hiccup's voice directing him what to do, but I'm not able to focus again until I'm pulled onto Toothless' back by Hiccup, and we're flying fairly straight.

I shake my head again, only for fear to come back when I see that we're flying towards large sea stacks, and that Hiccup is focusing on his cheat sheet. Suddenly, he throws it over his shoulder, and gets a determined look on his face. Then, we're flying between the stacks with no problem, the occasional _~clack~_ of the tail wing changing settings resounding in the air to better our flying. Then, we make it out without a scratch, and Hiccup raises his hands into the air in success. "Yea~~~h!" He yells out, Toothless firing off a "Plasma blast", as Hiccup calls them, in his own excitement. Unfortunately, it explodes into a ball of fire in the direction that we're heading.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mutter in disbelief, before we fly right through it, myself being partially shielded by Hiccup, though my hair has definitely seen better days since I'm slightly taller than him. A few hours later, we're still trying to get over the slight burns, just sitting and watching the sun set while eating some cooked fish. Toothless regurgitates a fish head, but Hiccup and I decline it gratefully, seeing as raw fish would _not_ agree with our digestive system. A few seconds later, some Terrible Terrors fly in, and Toothless growls at them while wrapping his paws a little more possessively around his food. They make their way over and attempt to take some, only for Toothless to keep it from them. A green one manages to take the fish head he regurgitated, and when another one tries to take it, the green one fires a stream of fire at it in defense. This makes me laugh a little at the sight.

Toothless watches them warily, before looking on in surprise at one fish that stands on its own. However, he quickly grabs it again when he sees it's a Terrible Terror holding onto its tail fin, and successfully wrenches it away before eating it. Giving his own version of a mocking laugh at the smaller dragon. The Terror seems a bit miffed, and scratches the ground as if it were a bull before rearing onto its hind legs and readying a stream of fire… Only for Toothless to let loose a small Plasma blast into its mouth, effectively shutting it up and making it fall onto its face as smoke faintly trails from its mouth. It gets back up and walks around a little dizzily after that, myself chuckling once again as I think that it looks like it was drunk.

"Heh. Not so fire proof on the inside are you?" Hiccup asks the Terror, before grabbing an uncooked fish and tossing it in front of the small dragon. "Here you go." He says in a bit of a pitying voice. The Terror quickly eats the fish, before wearily making its way over to us, sniffing cautiously as it stops every few seconds, before it rests under Hiccup's arm as if it were a cat, myself and the Viking teen petting its back as Hiccup looks at it in surprise. "Everything we know about you guys… Is wrong." He states in surprise as the little dragon purrs. Soon enough it's time for Hiccup to return home, and he does just that after dropping myself and Toothless off at the cove. Myself going to bed in the small shack that I'd created over the month and a half I'd been living there, not knowing that the next day would bring one major event after another.

* * *

**AN: Alright then, the first chapter is done! I've gotta say, it's harder to write a Fanfiction about a movie and have an idea where to stop, rather than just write about an episode of a TV series. But, I think that I've managed. Now, the next time, Jack meets his first new Hairy Hooligan, and possibly gets his own dragon. I'm not entirely sure. Either way, it will probably be the second to last chapter of this Fanfiction. I want your guy's suggestions. Do I start a new Fanfiction for "Riders of Berk"? Or do I continue with this Fanfiction and add in Riders of Berk to it?**

**Now, I'm sure that most of you noticed the numbers. Those are basically markers to tell you that at the bottom of the chapter, they're going to be explained. So, here they are.**

**1: This is most certainly the case for me, though it may not be the case for everyone. While my parents are a bit stricter about what they give me and what-not, my mom's mother is known to spoil me and my younger brother like there's no tomorrow. Heck, I'm pretty sure that for my last birthday she gave me a hundred dollars for a gift.**

**2: The only reason that I know this is because the last few times that I took an airplane to Florida, we took Jet Blue, and they had in-flight movies that were shown on the TV screens inside the backs of the heads on chairs. If that's not the case anymore… Well, I'm a little out of date. Whatever.**

**So, that's about it for this chapter. For those of you who liked it, make sure to leave a review, favorite it, follow it, whatever you want to do. For those of you who didn't like it, well, either read on and see if you like the later chapters, or just stop reading it all together. It's really your choice. But I hope that I can at least change your mind with my later chapters.**

**Now, I told you guys that I was going to explain my plan. Basically, I'm thinking about adding in "episodes", by taking an episode from different TV series, and changing it slightly so that it fits in with the dragon riders. (The hint being the plane crash from "Cast Away" earlier this chapter.) Hope you guys like the idea, and Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this! I hope to see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Oh You've Got To Be ****_Kidding_**** Me! There's A Fucking ****_Queen_****?!**

* * *

"Come on bud! You and me are taking a little vacation!... Forever." I hear Hiccup's voice call out from outside my little shack. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and push myself up and out of the bed I'd made after finishing most of my bow, and make my way over to the door so that I can see what Hiccup's talking about. When I step out into the cove, I see a sight that surprises me. Holding Hiccup by his riding vest is a blond girl holding an axe. She's dressed in a similar Viking manner to Hiccup, so I assume that she's from his village. Then she turns to me and I realize who she is from the movie when I see the blond hair and blue eye color more clearly

"Oh, so this is the Astrid you were telling me about Hiccup. Well, don't let me get in the way of your little meeting." I tell him with a small smirk as I lean against the side of my door. He just sputters as Astrid seems shocked at my appearance, before her facial expression changes into a glare when she realizes what I just said, and she throws her axe at me. Needless to say, my smirk disappears, and I slam the door shut to dodge the axe. Unfortunately, it manages to embed itself into my door, the blade sticking into the shack part way right next to my head. "It was a joke!" I yell out, before slowly opening the door. "Yeash. Can't you take a joke?" I ask, only for the front of my shirt to suddenly be pulled, and me to find myself on my back on the ground with the now-retrieved axe at my throat.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on Berk?!" Astrid exclaims, glaring at me while pushing the axe's blade towards my neck a bit more. I send a fearful glance at Hiccup, who's staring at the scene with wide eyes.

"I'm starting to regret not meeting your village Hiccup." I manage to squeak out, before I'm forced to focus on Astrid again as she digs the blade into my neck once again.

"Answer me." She growls out.

"M-my name's Jack. I woke up in the cove a little over a month ago with most of my memory gone, and Hiccup's been helping me re-adjust to life." I tell her in a small voice, hoping that she wouldn't kill me. Before anything else can be asked or said, Astrid is distracted by two growls coming from a few yards away. She looks in their direction, only to see Toothless, and a second dragon standing beside him. This dragon was similar to Toothless, and yet it was different at the same time. Its scales were a pure white that would have made snow seem dull, and it had pure blue eyes, contrasting Toothless' emerald green ones. It turned out that Toothless had a friend, which had come looking for him when he went missing for that month and a half he'd been spending at the cove. Astrid's reaction to the dragons was immediate.

"_~Gasp!~ _Get down!" She cries out, leaping away from me, and pushing Hiccup to the ground away from Toothless and the other one. The dragons respond by leaping on rocks, and making their way over to the two. Astrid quickly stands up, and brandishes her axe. Ready to attack. However, as the dragons leap towards the girl and Astrid swings her axe at them, Hiccup quickly grabs onto the weapon, pulling her to the ground with him, and slides the weapon away from the Viking girl.

"No! No. It's okay. It's okay." He says, holding out his hands with the palms facing each side, one for the dragons, and one for Astrid.

"It's alright guys! She's good. She's good." I say, rushing over to help Hiccup and standing in front of the white Night Fury.

"She's a friend. She's a friend." Hiccup tells Toothless, who had reared back on his hind legs, but after Hiccup talked to him, he went back onto all fours, though continued to growl slightly at Astrid. "You scared them." Hiccup tells Astrid, pushing Toothless back as I stand in front of the other dragon, keeping them from attacking the blond Viking.

"_I_ scared _them_?!" Astrid asks incredulously, before pausing as she realizes what we said. "_Who_ are _they_?" She asks us, getting a nervous chuckle from the two of us in response.

"Astrid, meet Toothless. Toothless, meet Astrid." Hiccup says, gesturing to each of them in turn as Toothless hisses at Astrid when she's introduced, before turning to the white Night Fury. "I'm not entirely sure who this is." He admits, before turning back to look at Astrid. The girl gives him a shocked look, before scowling, turning around, and rushing towards the foot path that leads to the forest. "Da-da-da we're dead." Hiccup says in a deadpan voice, Toothless standing on his hind legs with the other Night Fury as they give blank stares at the retreating blond girl, before turning around, dropping back onto all fours, and walking towards the cave they sleep in. "Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah. Where do you think _you're_ going?" Hiccup asks, holding out his arms in shock.

"Yeah. You helped create this mess, you help clean it up." I say, pointing at the two dragons to reinforce my point. The dragons share a look, before they give the dragon version of a sigh and walk back over to us. We quickly get on their backs, and fly off in the direction that Astrid went. As we fly over the forest, Hiccup turns to look at me.

"Hey, what's the deal with the white Night Fury?" He asks me, nodding towards the dragon in question. I chuckle lightly when he asks this.

"Funny story actually." I tell him. "The gist of it is that this is one of Toothless' friends who came looking for him, and I ended up befriending him since Toothless can't leave on his own. So, now he friend stays here with Toothless, and we each have Night Fury's." I tell him with a small smile, getting a nod from the Viking teen in response.

"So… Did you name him?" He asks, I shake my head.

"Not really. See, he hasn't really done anything that can get him a name, so I'm waiting until he does." I tell him, getting a nod in response as we close in on Astrid. Just as she leaps over a fallen log, Toothless swoops down, and grabs her with his front right claw in midair. She immediately starts screaming, and clawing at his… _claw,_ in fear.

"Great Odin's ghost! Oh this is, _~Ahhhhhhhhh!~_" She continues to scream in alarm. Finally, Toothless drops her onto one of the high branches in a tree, landing in the same tree a moment later as my own Night Fury lands on the tree next to it. "Hiccup! Get me _down_ from here!" She yells at the brunette.

"You _have_ to give me a chance to explain." He pleads with her, holding out his hand for her to take.

"I am _not_ listening to _anything_ you have to say." She exclaims as she slowly makes her way along the branch towards the trunk of the tree.

"Then I won't speak. Just let me _show you_." He asks her, holding his hands up to placate her. Astrid responds by looking at him, before glancing at the ground far below.

"You might as well Astrid. The other option doesn't exactly seem like a good alternative." I suggest, getting a glare from the blond in response. "A~~~nd, shutting up now." I respond, holding up my hands and looking away from the two.

"Please Astrid." Hiccup tries again. She slowly pulls herself up and stands on the branch, denying the hand that Hiccup offers her, before trying to get on Toothless. The dragon gives her a warning growl, before allowing her on. Hiccup offers her his hand again, but she just slaps it to the side. I refrain from sighing at the girl's stubbornness, since Hiccup explained to me that it was a trait that all Vikings shared. She hoists herself onto Toothless' back, and then looks around.

"Now get me down." She says, looking at the dragon's wings.

"Too~thless, down. _Gently_." He says, patting the dragon's head as he says this. Toothless spreads his wings, the white Night Fury copying his movements, and Hiccup looks over his shoulder at Astrid. "See? Nothing to worry about." He tells her. I'm the only one who notices the small smirk that Toothless shares with the white Night Fury.

_Oh, this'll be _good. I think to myself with a small smirk, just before the two dragons launch themselves into the air using the bent tree trunks to aid in their ascent. As we rise, I can hardly hear Hiccup trying to get Toothless under control and Astrid's screaming over my own laughter. "This is _great_!" I yell out in joy. The dragons even out in the air, and I look over to see that Astrid has wrapped her arms around Hiccup to stay balanced.

"He-he. He's not _usually_ like this." He tells her, just before the Night Fury's close their wings into their bodies and start to descend. "Oh no." Hiccup says as Astrid starts screaming once again. As they near the sea, the two dragons spread their wings again, and start to fly underneath the sea, before splashing back out, and then repeating the process. Acting like dolphins. "Toothless, what are you _doing?_ We need her to _like_ us." Hiccup tells the dragon before we start to fly straight up into the air, and then spinning in circles. "And _now_ the _spinning_. Thank you for _nothing_, you useless reptile." Hiccup "thanks" Toothless in a deadpan voice as he flies straight down towards the sea once again.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I am sorry. Just get me _off_ of this thing." Astrid apologizes, burying her head into Hiccup's back as we fly towards the sea. Toothless looks over his shoulder at the blond, before nodding to the white Night Fury, and the two even out their flight for good. As we calmly fly, I notice Astrid taking in the sight from the sky. Even going as far as to let her hands trail through the clouds and let the water that comes from them trail down her arm. As the romantic, for them, flight continues, we fly through the sunset, the night sky, and even under some northern lights. Finally, Toothless looks back at her with a smile, she rests her head on Hiccup's shoulders, and then speaks up. "Alright. I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's… _Amazing_." She says, looking around once again, before looking at Toothless and resting her hand on his neck. "He's amazing." She says.

"You gotta admit, riding dragons is really something else." I say, though I adjust myself slightly seeing as I don't have a saddle for the Night Fury I'm on like Hiccup does. Astrid nods in my direction, though she still has a questioning look in her eyes. Guess I'll have to answer some more questions when we get back to the cove.

"So, what now?" Astrid asks, looking back at Hiccup once again. He just sighs and shrugs in response. "Hiccup. Your final exam is _tomorrow_." She tells him, making me freeze up when I remember Hiccup telling me about the "final exam" a couple weeks ago. "You _know_ you're gonna have to kill-" She cuts herself off when she realizes who she's in the presence of, and finishes the sentence by whispering in Hiccup's ear. Unfortunately, either Toothless hears them, or something else, because his pupils suddenly become slits, and he starts looking around. The same can be said for the white Night Fury I'm on, before they suddenly dive towards the sea.

"Woah!" We all cry out in surprise at what's happening, before the dragons head into a thick mist.

"Toothless, what's happening bud?" He asks, before the dragons even out and we fly straight. "Woah, what is it?" Hiccup tries asking Toothless again, only for the dragons to move slightly as more and more dragons start to become visible through the mist. "Get down!" Hiccup exclaims quietly to Astrid and me, all three of us pressing ourselves against the backs of our dragons to keep out of sight. We stay quiet as more and more dragons come into view, some almost hitting into us.

"What's going on?" Astrid asks in a quiet voice.

"I don't know." Hiccup replies, looking back at Toothless and placing his hand on the dragon's head. "Toothless, you gotta get us outta here bud." He tries, only for the Night Fury to shake his hand off his head. More dragon cries can be heard as we continue on our set path, and we can see that they're all holding different things in their claws.

"Are those… Animals?" I ask the two Viking teens in confusion.

"It looks like they're hauling in their kill." He replies to my question with a nod.

"Uh, what does that make _us_?" Astrid asks, making me freeze up as I realize what she's asking. Unfortunately, it seems that when she spoke, she gained the attention of a two headed dragon, which Hiccup told me was called a Hideous Zippleback, and the two heads let out a low growl. Suddenly, all the dragons swoop down towards the sea once again, gaining a yell of surprise from Astrid, just before the dragons begin to weave between the sea stacks that start showing up through the mist. Finally, a large shadow can be made out from the mist, and when it becomes clear, we all freeze a little in fear.

"The dragon's nest." I breathe out in surprise and a slight bit of fear, just before joining Hiccup and Astrid in yelling as we start to fly through the caves towards the middle. We finally make it through the different holes, and the middle of the nest is shown to be a large cavern, with almost the entire bottom half being covered by steam, and the entire place bathed in a slight red. As we fly around the large cavern, I notice that all the food that the dragons are carrying, they drop into the steam below.

"What my _dad_ wouldn't give to find _this_." Hiccup breathes out, before the two Night Fury's turn off course, and land on a rock ledge a fair bit away from the middle of the cavern. They stay hidden in the shadows, and peak out from behind a rock stack to watch the other dragons fly by. "Well, it's satisfying to know that all our food is being dropped down a _hole_." Hiccup says in slight annoyance and confusion.

"They're not eating any of it." Astrid says in confusion, just before another dragon comes flying in. From the size and appearance of it, I'd say that it's a Gronkle. It then proceeds to drop a single regurgitated fish into the hole, before scratching behind its ear, and attempting to fly off. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for this dragon, as a head almost ten times the size of the dragon comes out, and catches the Gronkle within its mouth. The three of us let out a gasp of shock as one as all the other dragons in the cavern slink into any hiding place they can find. "What… Is that?" Astrid manages to breathe out in her shock. Neither me nor Hiccup answer, not having one for the blond Viking as the large dragon head lowers back under the steam, before rising up again not a second later.

"Alright bud, we've gotta get outta here." Hiccup tells Toothless, leaning forwards and patting the side of his head to reinforce the fact as the large dragon head turns its attention to the rocks that we're hiding behind.

"You too. Come on." I say to my own Night Fury, copying Hiccup and tapping the side of his head to get his complete attention.

"Now!" Me and Hiccup exclaim at the same time. And not a minute too late as we fly out from behind the rocks just as the large dragon lunges forwards, and takes a bite where we were just hiding. As we attempt to escape the fairly large dragon trying to kill us, all the other dragons seem to have the same idea, and fly upwards through the hole in the ceiling into open air. We manage to do this, but a Hideous Zippleback that was right behind us isn't as fortunate, and gets caught in the large dragon's jaws, being pulled back down into the cavern as every other creature fleas the large dragon's wrath.

* * *

"No, no. It _totally_ makes sense! It's like a giant _bee-hive_! They're the workers, and _that's_ their queen. It _controls_ them." Astrid explains the situation to us as we arrive back at the cove, the blond haired Viking sliding off Toothless' back immediately and starts to run towards the foot path leading to the forest. "Let's find your dad!" She exclaims.

"No. No!" Hiccup exclaims, sliding off Toothless' back after her and then running to hold her back. "No. Not yet. He'll _kill_ toothless. Astrid, we have to think this through carefully." He tells her as I slide off my own Night Fury.

"Hiccup, we just discovered the dragon's _nest_. The thing we've been after since Vikings first _sailed_ _here_." She continues as Hiccup walks over to Toothless. "And you want to keep it a _secret_? To protect your pet _dragon_, are you _serious_?" She asks him incuriously. Hiccup turns around to face her with a determined look in his eyes.

"Yes." He states simply, Astrid's face changing from the frown she had before, into a look of understanding when she sees that Toothless isn't Hiccup's pet, he's his _friend_. I decide to speak up at this point.

"Think about it. First he'll come here, take away Toothless and this Night Fury, use them to locate the nest, and then kill them off when they're no longer needed. And after that. When he tries to face off against the dragon's _queen_…" I trail off, not needing to say what would happen to Hiccup's dad, and getting nods of understanding from the other two.

"Okay… Then what do we do?" Astrid asks Hiccup.

"I don't know. Just, give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out." He tells her, getting a nod from her in response.

"Okay." She replies, before slugging him in the arm. "_That's_ for kidnapping me." She says, myself chuckling at the scene as Hiccup rubs the spot in slight pain before looking over at Toothless as the dragon turns to look at him, standing beside his white scaled friend drinking from the lake and gestures towards Astrid in exasperation. The black scaled Night Fury just shakes off any excess water from his head in response. When Hiccup turns back to look at Astrid, she's moving a strand of hair out of her eye, before pulling him in for a quick kiss on the lips. "That's for… Everything else." She says meekly, before turning around and walking away. As she runs back towards the footpath, me and Toothless walk up on either side of Hiccup and send knowing glances his way.

"W-what are you two looking at?" he asks, Toothless just giving one of his dragon sounds, while I give Hiccup a smile and slug him in the shoulder that Astrid didn't hit.

"Smooth one." I say, letting out a laugh at the blush that appears on my brunette friend's face, and then turn around to go back to my shack. "I'll be here until you need me. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a helluva day." I tell him, before closing the door to my shack, and walking to my bed to get some rest before tomorrow. Like I had told Hiccup, I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be important for one reason or another.

* * *

I'm woken up the next day by the sound of something banging into my door. I open my eyes groggily, making my way towards the door as I try to wake up. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I tell whoever it is behind the door. Most likely Hiccup or Astrid since they're the only ones who know that I live here. I open the door to find Astrid standing there, panting as if she'd just run a marathon. "Astrid? What are you doing h-"

"No time! Hiccup's dad just took Toothless! He's going to use him to find the dragon's nest!" She exclaims. I'm suddenly wide awake, and running towards the cave that the dragons sleep in. I'm relieved and slightly surprised to find that the white Night Fury stayed behind.

"Hey bud!" I exclaim, successfully waking the dragon up, though he's still slightly out of it. "Come on! Your friend needs help!" I exclaim. That gets his attention, and he's standing next to me in a heartbeat. "Alright, alright. You coming Astrid? It's quicker than the footpath." I offer, holding out my hand for her to take. She instead grabs my arm, and uses it to hoist herself up onto the dragon's back. "I'm gonna need you to direct me seeing as I haven't even been to the village once." I tell her, getting a nod in response. "Alright bud, let's go!" I exclaim, the dragon flying into the air and following the directions that I give it, after Astrid tells me which way to go. _Thank god I have a rope strong enough for this. Otherwise I'd be on the ground. _I think to myself, referencing the rope that Hiccup had gotten me in case I needed to fly Toothless and didn't have the saddle clip. Now, I use it to stay on this dragon's back.

A few minutes later, we're flying over the town, and I can see that it's pretty much empty. The only person that I can see outside at the moment is Hiccup, and he's staring out at sea from a wooden path attached to a rock cliff. I quickly direct the white dragon to land next to him, and get off with Astrid to stand next to him. For a minute, we just stand there and look out at the sea in silence. Then, Astrid breaks it. "It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You've lost pretty much everything… You're father, your tribe, one of your best friends." She says, much to Hiccup's annoyance.

"Thank you, for summing that up." He "thanks" her sarcastically. "Why couldn't I have just killed that dragon in the woods? It would have been better for everyone." He says.

"Yup, the rest of us would have done it… So why didn't _you_?" Astrid asks the brunette Viking. There's a silence that stretches for a few seconds after she asks the question. "Why didn't you?" She asks again.

"I don't know." Hiccup sighs out as he turns away from her. "I couldn't." He tells her.

"That's not an answer." She tells him.

"_Why_ is this so important to you all of a sudden?" He asks her in slight annoyance. She leans in to stare him in the face.

"Because I want to remember what you say. Right now." She responds.

"Oh for the love of- I was a coward, I was _weak_, I _wouldn't_ kill a dragon." He tells us, myself smirking a bit at his last answer, and Astrid seems to have the same thought process as me.

"You said _wouldn't_ that time." She tells him, making him sputter for a few seconds and throw his hands into the air.

"Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years, and I'm the first Viking who _wouldn't_ kill a dragon." He tells us, turning around and breathing slightly heavily. Before I decide to speak up.

"And yet… You were the first to not only _befriend_ one, but _ride_ one as well." I tell him, listening as the silence continues.

"So…?" Astrid presses again. Finally, Hiccup turns around to look at us again.

"I wouldn't kill him, because he looked as frightened as I was." He tells us. "I looked at him… And I saw myself." He continues, before looking at the wooden planks we're standing on. Astrid looks away towards the sea as another silence starts.

"I bet he's really frightened now." She says. "What are you gonna do about it?" She asks, making Hiccup look up at us with a doubtful face.

"Eh… Probably something stupid." He tells us with a shrug. I just chuckle a little at that.

"Good, good. Except that you've already done that by befriending a dragon. So…?" I trail off and look at him in expectance.

"Then, something crazy." He says, backing up and pointing at us, before turning around to rush off to wherever it is that he's going.

"_That's_ more like it." Astrid says with a smirk, before turning to look at me as I get on the white Night Fury once again.

"Need a lift?" I ask her, Astrid shaking her head in response as she goes rushing off into the village. I shrug at her answer, before urging the Night Fury to fly into the sky, and follow Hiccup to wherever it is that he's going. A few minutes later, I land next to Hiccup as he stands in front of some kind of caged area. I hop off the dragon as he walks down the walkway into the open space, the Night Fury close behind. As we continue inwards, I start to look around the area, and see all the different doors, the bleachers, and the ash marks, and realize where we are. "Huh, the dragon killing arena…" I mutter, before I hear multiple gasps behind us, and turn around to find some other Viking teens standing there gaping at the white Night Fury. I see that one of them is fairly large, another is slightly muscular, two of them are obviously twins, and the last one standing with them is Astrid.

"Ah, I see you've brought some friends to help out. Much appreciated Astrid." I say, getting a nod in response.

"Wha- What is that dragon doing?" I hear the large boy ask in confusion and fear. I follow his outstretched hand to see the white Night Fury just standing on his legs beside me.

"Uh, resting. What else?" I ask.

"B-but w-why isn't he attacking you?" The boy asks. I just roll my eyes and look at Hiccup.

"Man, they _really_ have it set into their minds that dragons are evil creatures, don't they?" I ask him, getting a nod in response. I just sigh, before turning back to the group which is still staring at the Night Fury in shock and fear. "Alright, before we go along with Hiccup's plan, we need you guys to forget all that mumbo jumbo about how all dragons are evil without any if's, and's or but's. Once you can do that, I'll let Hiccup start talking." I say, stepping to the side and gesturing to Hiccup. It takes a minute, but after everyone in the group shares a few glances, they nod, and Astrid steps forwards.

"So, what _is_ the plan Hiccup?" She asks him, getting a small smile from the teen in response as he walks to the side and opens the doors to the cage, before walking inside it. I smirk as I hear frightened squeaks come from everyone except Astrid and me, and the smirk widens as Hiccup steps out with a tamed Monstrous Nightmare. The muscular boy from earlier goes to pick up a broken spear head, but me and Astrid stop him before anything can happen. A few seconds later, Hiccup is placing the boy's hand on the dragon's snout, and said boy is nervously laughing at the situation, before he goes back to being slightly frightened when Hiccup starts to walk away.

"W-wait. W-where are you going?" He asks as Hiccup stands in front of a large opened chest.

"You~~~'re gonna need something to hold on." He explains, taking out ropes as the other teens look at the remaining dragons. I just chuckle a bit as they start to walk up to the different species. I look over at the white Night Fury, and give a small smile.

"Let's go get our friend back." I tell him, getting a snort in response. _Guess that's his way of agreeing._ I think as everyone gets on their dragons, and we fly out of the arena, and in the direction that Hiccup saw his father leave with the fleet of ships, and Toothless. _I'll say one thing… This is definitely _way_ more exciting than my previous life._ I think to myself with a grin as we near the mist that signals we're near the dragon's nest. Unfortunately, there's one small problem with our arrival.

**_~Rooooaaaarrrr!~_**

Actually… Make that a _big_ problem.

* * *

**AN: Alright people, that's the second chapter done for this fanfiction. So, after looking a few things over, I've decided that I'm going to make "Riders of Berk" a separate story. The reason for this being that I want to make each season its own separate story. I've also decided that before I start on the TV series, I'm going to write a story for "Gift of the Night Fury(s)" So, be on the lookout for that once this one is finished. I might actually hold off on posting it for a while, and post the entire thing on Christmas day or something… I'm not sure. But if that's the case, and I finish writing it beforehand, then I'll start working on the TV series.**

**Now, a bit more information on the TV series. I'm thinking about a major plot point that I'm going to change in it. I'll give you a hint. (Which will most likely make the change obvious.) It involves Jack and Heather's relationship. Now that I've said that, internet points to those of you who can correctly guess the change in the review section. Speaking of the review section, thanks to the three people who have reviewed this story so far, and here are a few responses to them.**

**Anime PJ:**

Glad to hear that you like it so far, and I hope that you end up liking the TV series as much as the movie so that you can continue to enjoy this series of stories. As for the next chapter, well, here you go!

**Bartosz2131:**

First off, thanks for the compliment! Secondly, I will be doing all the seasons of DOB, as well as all the episodes. Although, some I may end up changing drastically since from the Viking's point of view, Jack has come from the future. So, he'll most likely change a few things in episodes. (For example, the episode when lighting is raining down on Berk non-stop because of the metal dragon posts.) As for the dragon, well, as you can see in the chapter above, I've decided on a white Night Fury. Simply because I can't really see Jack riding anything else since A: A Zippleback requires two heads, B: the Deadly Nadder is fairly common on Berk, so pretty much everyone would have one as a pet, and C: Jack doesn't like fire for reasons I'll get into later. So the Monstrous Nightmare is out of the equation. So, I decided to make a slightly different Night Fury as Jack's dragon.

**DarkLord98:**

Thanks for the comment about the separate story. As you can see, I plan on separating the stories, and so the next one will either be "Riders of Berk", or "Gift of the Night Fury(s)" As for the dragon, just like I told Bartosz2131, you can see it in the chapter above.

**As I said in one of the replies above, I chose to give Jack a white Night Fury. A couple points on that. One, I did this because of the different reasons stated above for why Jack won't have any of the other dragons. Two, I will let you guys suggest names for the dragon, and how he earns said name. Know that if you want to suggest the name, he has to earn it by doing something during the fight with the Red Death.**

**Now, Get ready, because the next chapter will most likely be the last one. Unless I end up needing to write an Epilogue to this story, in which case the next chapter will be the second to last. Thanks to all of you who took the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**

**P.s. If you guys have questions, comments or concerns, just write them down in the review section. I'll make sure to reply to them in the next chapter. If you want to say something to me, but don't want others to see it, just send me a PM, and I'll try my best to get back to you on whatever it is that you want to talk about.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: And Now We Have To ****_Fight_**** The Queen… Fuck.**

* * *

**_~Ka-Blam!~_** A large explosion rocks the area around the dragon's nest, and an angered roar can be heard coming from the dragon queen as she shakes off the blow she just received to her head. All the Vikings in the immediate area look up in shock and awe as a squadron of dragons comes flying around the queen's head. And riding each and every one of them are the Viking teens. Hiccup and Astrid leading them on a Deadly Nadder, with the twins and Snotlout close behind, and Fishlegs bringing up the rear. "Ruff, Tuff, watch your back!" Hiccup exclaims as they continue on their flight path. "Move Fishlegs!" He yells to the Gronkle riding teen.

"Look at us, we're riding _dragons_! We're on dragons! All of us!" Tuffnut exclaims, waving his fist in the air from the neck of the Zippleback he was riding with his sister. Snotlout can be seen riding on a Monstrous Nightmare just behind them, with Fishlegs on the Gronkle at the back. All the Vikings look up at the teens in shock and awe as they bank a turn over the burning boats.

"Ever' bit the boar-headed stubborn Viking you _ever_ were." Gobber comments as he walks up to stand beside Stoick as they watch the teens ride the dragons. The chief of the Hairy Hooligans can only nod his head in silent agreement as the riders slow to a glide around the dragon queen, Hiccup taking command.

"Fishlegs, break it down." He tells the large teen.

"Okay. Heavily armored skull made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils, relies on hearing and smell." Fishlegs announces as the Queen picks up one of the boats that weren't burning, and smashes it to pieces against the side of a large rock formation as Vikings near it run away for fear of being crushed.

"Okay, Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused." He orders the Gronkle and Nightmare riding teens before turning to the twins. "Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad." He tells them with a determined look on his face.

"That's my specialty." Ruffnut tells him with a smirk.

"Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating, see?" Tuffnut asks his sister, making the dragon head he's riding on turn upside-down while hanging onto its horns so he doesn't fall off, making obnoxious noises as he does this only for his sister to punch him in the throat to get him to shut up.

"Just do what I told you." Hiccup tells them in exasperation. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He says, angling the Nadder he was riding towards the burning boats.

"Don't worry, we've got it covered!" Snotlout yells to him, before letting off a cheer as they all dive-bomb the dragon queen, each Viking going off to do what they were assigned. As the twins annoy the queen, and Hiccup goes off in search of Toothless, Snotlout and Fishlegs lose control of their dragons when they noise they're making starts to affect them and Snotlout ends up _on_ the dragon queen because of this. Luckily, he manages to re-direct its walking path away from Fishlegs when he starts slamming a hammer into its eyes. While all this is happening, another figure can be seen streaking through the sky towards the behemoth. Since Astrid had dropped Hiccup off on the boat Toothless was on, she notices the figure, and realizes what it's about to do. So, as the familiar sound of a shot being readied fills the air, and the Vikings panic because of it, Astrid quickly flies over the dragon queen's head, has her Nadder pluck Snotlout from his place on the queen's head by the Nadder's talons, and flies off. Away from the figure's apparent target.

"Night Fury!" A Viking running along the ground yells out in alarm, making all the other Vikings raise their shields to defend against the apparent attack on them, before the whistling sound is suddenly overcome by a single voice yelling. But they were actual words, and not the mindless yell that a warrior would usually give when rushing into battle.

"LEEEEERRROOOOYYYYY, JEEEEEEEENKKIIIIIIIIINS!" The voice yells, before another, yet slightly different, explosion rocksthe queen as the decisively male voice finishes the second word, and sends her stumbling. As this happens, a white blur is flying towards her, before arching up and flying into the sky.

"By Odin… There's two of them?" Stoick breaths out in disbelief and slight fear, before noticing the figure that had cried out the strange battle cry sitting atop the dragon. He was another teen, but dressed in a completely different manner than the other ones, and he didn't recognize him. Meaning that he was not from their village. _So then what is he doing here? And do the other teens know who he was? _Stoick's questions would have to be answered later, because as the queen gets up and turns around to face the new figure, it's tail suddenly smashes into the burning boats, and Stoick notices with fear that Hiccup is sent into the water below with the dragon they had trapped as the queen moves and smashes the remainder of the ship with her foot.

At this point, even though he had disowned his son, his parenting instincts act on impulse, and he runs to the water, before diving in and dragging Hiccup out as he starts to drown, and then dives back into the sea for the still-trapped dragon. The figure riding the white Night Fury notices what Stoick is doing, and, leaving the queen to the other riders once again, he flies over to help. He arrives just in time for Toothless to fly out of the water with Hiccup's father in his grasp, and lands next to the black Night Fury, getting a low roar from it as he lands.

"Yeah, yeah you overgrown reptile. I get it. I should have helped you get out of this mess before you even got into it. But can you really blame me if you didn't come to wake me up when you sensed that Hiccup was in trouble? Astrid told me about it, and I've gotta say that I'm hurt you didn't think about my concerns for him." The new teen tells the dragon with mock hurt as he places his hands over his heart to add to the apparent "hurt" he feels, getting a snort from Toothless in response in a way that meant "Whatever". The figure atop the other Night Fury then turns to Hiccup and smirks. "So, you coming or what Hiccup?" He asks, getting a small smile from the soaked Viking teenager in response.

"You got it." He says, running over and slinging himself onto Toothless' saddle as he gets ready to join the fight against the queen. As he hooks himself in, his father runs over and grabs his arm.

"Hiccup!" he exclaims, getting the Viking teen's attention. He seems to try and find the right words to say for a few seconds, before looking at his son with sincerity in his eyes. "I'm sorry… F-for everything." He admits, getting a small smile from the one spectator of their moment.

"Yeah me too." Hiccup replies with a slight frown, still a little sore about being disowned not even twelve hours ago.

"You don't _have_ to go up there." The chief tells his son, almost as if he's _trying_ to get him to stay on the ground where it's safe for him. The response he gets is a small smile from Hiccup.

"We're Vikings… It's an occupational hazard." He tells his father, using the words that the chief had used during his speeches on multiple occasions. Stoick seems to brighten up at his son's answer, and clasps the smaller Viking's hand with both of his own.

"I'm proud… To call you my son." He says to Hiccup, basically dis-disowning him as he then lets go and steps back. Hiccup's hand staying outstretched as he does so.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup thanks his father in a whisper, before nodding to the new teen, and the both of them take off on their respective Night Fury's. Stoick just looks up at his son as he flies away with a small, but proud, smile on his face. Astrid, with Snotlout now riding the Nadder with her, looks over in their direction at the familiar roars of the Night Fury's, and turns back to the others.

"They're up!" She shouts out to the twins and Fishlegs. Unfortunately, she flies a bit too close to the queen as she tells them, and starts to get pulled towards the queen as she starts to take a deep breath that pulls everything in. The Nadder Astrid's riding tries in vain to fly away, but it does nothing to help as the three are pulled closer and closer to the gaping hole that is the queen's mouth. That is, until the familiar whistle in the sky fills the air again, and the Vikings panic once more.

"It's coming in for another shot!" Shouts a Viking, making all the others hold up their shields in hopes of defending themselves once again. Just as Astrid, Snotlout and the Nadder are about to be pulled into the queen's mouth, the whistling stops, and dual Plasma Blasts hit the dragon in the chin, making it stop, and causing Astrid to fly off the Nadder as it falls to the ground, throwing Snotlout off as it crashes. Astrid, meanwhile, is screaming in fright as she falls towards the unforgiving ground below, the Night Fury's nodding to each other, as their riders direct them to turn around. Suddenly, Astrid's downward momentum stops as two figures fly by her, and Hiccup and the other teen share a glance, before looking at their dragons.

"Did you get her?" They ask almost in sync to their respective dragons. Said dragons look down and see that they each managed to snag one of the Viking girl's legs, said girl giving them a smile in gratitude, which the two return with their own gummy smiles as their teeth are retracted at the moment. Then, as they near the ground, they skillfully flip Astrid, so that they're each holding onto one of her arms, before letting her go so that she can stumble forwards a bit and catch her balance as they turn and fly back towards the queen as it cries out in anger. As the Night Fury's and their riders circle the queen, Hiccup notices something.

"That thing has wings." He says in realization. "Okay. Toothless, Jack, let's see if it can use them!" He exclaims, getting a nod from his fellow teen as the two direct their dragons to once again turn and face the queen. The dragons do so, readying a Plasma Blast each as they descend, before letting it loose and hitting her on her side instead of her head as they fly by the queen. This time successfully making her fall onto the ground on her side, revealing her wings to the other Vikings in the area. The queen lets out a pained roar as it falls, and the resulting dust that's kicked up from its impact with the ground clouds the Viking's vision. It's only cleared again as with a mighty beat of its wings, the queen rises, and lets out another angered roar at the two Night Fury's that dare oppose her.

"I think that just about did it Hiccup." Jack tells his friend, getting a nod in response.

"Well, she can fly." He says, urging Toothless to fly onwards as Jack does the same, keeping up with Hiccup as they maneuver around sea stacks, the queen just following them and smashing through the stacks like they were nothing but annoyances. As this happens, the Vikings on land look on in shock and awe, the Viking teens even yelling out in encouragement at the sight… Before the queen smashes through another sea stack that makes everyone quiet down and look on with a little more apprehensiveness.

"Hiccup! This isn't working! We need another plan!" Jack yells out to his friend, getting a nod in response as Hiccup looks around for something to use to their advantage, before looking up at the darkened sky, and getting an idea.

"Alright Toothless, Jack, time to disappear!" He exclaims, Jack looking up at the clouds and understanding his friend's idea, before they both direct their dragons into the blackened clouds above, with the queen hot on their trail. "Come on!" Hiccup yells out in encouragement as the Vikings below gasp in surprise and wonder. As the queen closes in, they hear the familiar sound of gas building up behind them. "Here it comes!" Hiccup warns, before the four, two teens and two dragons, are forced to dodge a stream of fire that the queen unleashes towards them. As they continue to fly higher, Jack turns to look at Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" He yells, getting the Viking teen's attention over the wind whistling past his ears.

"What is it Jack?! In case you haven't noticed, we're kind of in a bit of a problematic situation here!" Hiccup replies with his sarcasm at the ready as always.

"If we survive this, make sure to remind me to tell you about my true origins! I wasn't exactly truthful about having amnesia since I kind of thought that you wouldn't believe me!" The teen shouts over the wind rushing past them. As the teens near a clearing within the clouds, Hiccup turns to look at Jack once again.

"Jack! I'm riding on the back of a _Night Fury_ for Thor's sake! I think I'll be able to believe just about anything that you have to tell me after this!" He replies, getting a smile and nod from his friend in response, before they separate as the queen comes into the clearing behind them, and starts to look around in confusion as to where they could have gone. Letting out roars every few seconds to let her displeasure at their disappearance known. As she flies around, looking this way and that for the dragons and their riders, that familiar whistling sound fills the air, and two holes are suddenly punched into her right wing. The queen gives out a roar of pain at the sensation, before another one is punched into her right wing, while a second is punched into her left wing.

Toothless and Hiccup stay out of the queen's sight by flying through the blackened clouds, while Jack and the white Night Fury are able to stay in the lighter parts because of the Night Fury's white scale color. Though rather than tempt fate, they try to stay above the queen, since that appears to be the only blind spot it has. The constant Plasma Blasts to the queen's wings continue until the white Night Fury can't fire anymore shots, and Toothless only has one Plasma Blast left "available". Unfortunately, it's at this time that the queen chooses to retaliate, and a constant stream of fire is emitted from her mouth. Toothless' prosthetic tailfin is caught in the flames, while the white Night Fury is forced to dodge of his own accord since Jack suddenly froze in fear at the sight of how large the actual flames were.

"Okay, time's up… Let's see if this works." Hiccup says nervously as he sees the burning tailfin, before turning to look at Jack, and signaling for them to head back towards the ground. Jack is snapped out of his frozen state as the flames are no longer around, and nods. The two of them then direct their dragons to fly past the queen, Hiccup giving a small jab as they pass her. "Come on! Is that the best you can do?!" He shouts at her, Toothless and the white Night Fury giving their own insults as they pass her. The dragons and their riders continue towards the ground, though Hiccup and Toothless become slightly nervous when the foot pedal doesn't respond to Hiccup's movements.

"Come on buddy, stay with me just a little longer." He pleads, the dragon queen narrowing her eyes behind them as they get closer and closer to the ground. Though, through the cloud layer, they can't see that. "Hold Toothless…" Hiccup instructs, and a few seconds later the queen starts to build up the gas in her mouth, and Hiccup stares forward with determination. "Now!" he exclaims, Toothless turning over in mid-air so that he's facing the queen, before letting loose a Plasma Blast into her mouth… Which still has the gas building up inside of it. The queen's eyes widen as a fire suddenly lights in her mouth, spreading through the rest of her body at a quick pace. Unfortunately for her, she doesn't get to ponder this thought long, as they break through the cloud layer, and the ground comes into sight.

"Shit! Um, hey bud! It'd be nice if you could get us out of here! Like, _now_!" Jack exclaims in fear as the queen attempts to slow her descent by opening her wings, only for the holes that were blasted through them earlier to tear the fragile skin apart even more, and fail at stopping her as she slams into the unforgiving rocks below. Toothless and the white Night Fury are able to slow their own descents by spreading their wings, and fly through the tears in the queen's wings to gain a safer distance from the ground, and what's surely about to happen. The explosion that occurs as the queen impacts the ground pushes the Vikings on the island back slightly, while traveling the entire length of the queen that has yet to fall to the ground, burning the rest of her body to ashes in the process. While the flames travel along the queen, Toothless and his friends are trying desperately to fly past all the spikes situated along her back in an effort to escape the rising inferno.

All the while, Jack is practically frozen stiff as he can see the _large_ amount of flames in his peripheral vision, and can't do anything at the moment as he starts to breathe deeply at the sight. However, he's broken out of his frozen state when the four of them are hit by the queen's clubbed tail, and sees Hiccup get detached from Toothless. Suddenly forgetting about the flames below him, he angles his body to shield Hiccup as they hit the inferno, his only thought being, _I _refuse_ to let the only person who cares about me that I have left die!_ Before he passes out from the heat of the flames as they enter the rising fire as well as the pain from being hit by the dragon queen's clubbed tail as it catches up with him. As blackness starts to cosume his vision, and he has his last thoughts, the last thing he _sees_ are the two Night Fury's closing in on him and Hiccup with fear in their eyes.

* * *

**AN: Mwuahahahahahaha! Aren't I just evil leaving you with a cliffy like that? Yes, no? Eh, probably. Either way, the question that some of you may be asking is ****_why_**** I stopped it here. Especially since it makes this such a short chapter. Well, the answers to that are because 1: I felt like it. (No idea why I felt like it. Probably because I've only written one other cliffhanger for any of my other stories) 2: I just felt that it was the best place to stop so that I could A: Go back and edit this chapter before I post it, and B: Make sure that the epilogue to this has its own chapter, and finally 3: I can't think of a dragon name yet, so it gives extra time for people to suggest one, or for me to think up an actual good one. (Not that that means that the ones suggested in the reviews aren't good! Just that I couldn't find a way to fit them in.) Speaking of reviews, here are the responses to them!**

**Anime PJ:**

As good of a name that is, keep in mind that there aren't any other "evil" dragons participating in the fight with the Red Death that he would be able to attack with his tail. And if he were to try to attack the queen in that manner, it's likely that both the white Night Fury, as well as Jack, would be killed due to their close proximity.

Honestly, I just thought of that meeting when I was about to start writing it and I thought, "That is _so_ How Astrid would act towards someone she's never seen when they arrive on the island." _Especially_ since she reacted with suspicion to Heather in ROB, and at the moment she met Jack, still had pent up frustration that she needed to let loose. So, she took it out on the nearest thing to her that wasn't Hiccup. The fact that Jack made the comment only solidified that fact.

Thanks for the comment, and I hope to keep you entertained with the finale of this story, as well as the rest of the series that should be posted soon.

**Sam4801:**

I'm not too sure if I can reply to a dead man… But I will anyways.

Good to see that you're enjoying my story! As for the dragon name… It's not the worst, and I might actually build off that… Yeah… it actually gives me an idea for not only giving more information on the dragon… but a _reason_ for a name like that… Thanks! (No, I'm not going to reveal it to you, and I responded to this after I wrote in the first paragraph for the AN.)

As for the second movie, as stated in the summary (as well as previous chapters) I plan for this series of stories to go through all the seasons for the TV show, (Including the 2 new ones that will come out on Netflix in Spring 2015) both movies, and the third movie that's coming out in 2017. However, I will most likely hold off on writing about the second movie until after I've watched the next 2 seasons of the TV series, that way I don't write something in for the second movie, and then have to change the entire thing if I write in for seasons 3 and 4 that would either change the script slightly, or change my ideas.

**Alright, for those of you who read this and did a double take for certain parts, let me explain. In the movie, Hiccup referred to the Red Death as a male, whereas Astrid compared the dragon to a queen. So, I stuck with Astrid's explanation, since it made the most sense to me, and the information we're given in HTTYD 2 regarding dragon kings and dragon queens helped with this decision as well.**

**So, I think that's about it for this chapter, although some of you may want to read the responses I give to people's reviews, since I sometimes include small sneak peeks at what's to come in the series depending on the review. So just keep that in mind for the future in case you're curious about something. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and hope to see you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dragons, Vikings, and Wooden Legs (Epilogue)**

* * *

The first thing that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third sees when he wakes up about a week after the Red Death incident is his dragon Toothless' face staring down at him with wide green eyes. "Hey Toothless." He greets with a weak voice as the dragon in question starts nudging his face, before he starts to lick the brunette teen in happiness. "Happy to see you too bud- Oh!" He cries out when Toothless accidentally puts a paw down on his groin. However, this causes him to realize exactly where he is. "I'm in my house." He says, looking around the first floor, before settling his sights on Toothless as the dragon sticks his tongue out for a minute. "Uh, _you're_ in my house." He says as surprise and slight fear start to creep into his voice.

As Hiccup says this, Toothless starts to leap around the first floor with the energy of a joyful dog, knocking down multiple objects as he does so. "Does my dad know you're here?" He asks, before Toothless comes bounding back over to him. "Oooooh, okay, okay!" He exclaims, holding out his hands to stop Toothless from unleashing another round of dragon saliva. "Toothless, no, no, Toothless!" The Viking teen exclaims as the dragon once again starts bounding around the room, before leaping up into the rafters to stare down at the brunette. "Oh come on-" Hiccup cuts himself off as he attempts to get off the bed, before his eyes go wide as he realizes something.

Hiccup's face goes slack, before he pulls back the covers to see something that frightens him. Toothless leaps back onto the ground, and walks over to Hiccup's side as he puts his feet on the ground. His right foot covered by his boot, while the bottom half of his left leg is replaced by a wooden and metal prosthetic. Toothless lowers his head to sniff at the new leg, before looking up at Hiccup as the boy holds back tears to find that he is now minus one leg. He attempts to get out of bed and walk, makes it a single step, and then Toothless has to catch him as he falls trying to take the second step. "Okay… Thanks bud." The Viking teen thanks the dragon as he allows Hiccup to use him as a makeshift crutch. They walk towards the door of their house, the squeaking of Hiccup's prosthetic leg being the only sound besides the swishing of Toothless' tail, still missing his left tail wing.

Hiccup opens the door to his house… Only to slam it closed again when a Nightmare's head comes into view letting off a loud roar. After taking a few breathes to calm himself down, he turns to look at the Night Fury. "Toothless… Stay here." He says, before opening the door once again… only to see Snotlout riding on the same Monstrous Nightmare.

"Come on guys get ready! Here we go!" He cries out as he's followed by Fishlegs on a Gronkle, and the twins on a Zippleback. Hiccup walks outside with wide eyes at the sight that greets him. Dragons flying around, or resting the rooftops of Viking houses as said Vikings go about their normal day. Some even have dragons following behind them as they walk around town.

"I knew it, I'm dead." Hiccup states, thinking that he's been sent to paradise. Only for a chuckle next to him to get his attention.

"No, but you gave it your best shot." Stoick stays as he walks onto the porch of his house, laying his hand on Hiccup's shoulder with a smile on his face. "So, what do you think?" He asks, gesturing to the town as they walk down the steps of the porch. Before the teen can answer, a Viking in the crowd below cries out.

"Look! It's Hiccup!" He exclaims, making everyone in the area immediately run up and greet the chief's son with warm smiles and cheers.

"It turns out all we needed was a little more of…" He trails of to gesture to Hiccup. "This." He says with a small smile.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup says with a small smirk at the corners of his mouth. Getting a nod and smile from his father in response, before another voice speaks up from the crowd.

"Well, most of you." Gobber says as he walks up to the father and son. "That bit's my handy work." He says, pointing at the prosthetic leg that Hiccup has. "With a little _Hiccup flair_ thrown in. You think it'll do?" He asks, making the teen lift the leg and take another look at it.

"I, might make a few tweaks." He says with a small smile, making the crowd laugh. Suddenly, Hiccup jerks forwards as he's punched in his shoulder by a certain female teen Viking.

"_That's_ for scaring me." She tells him.

"W-w-what? Is it always gonna be this way?" He asks in disbelief as Astrid takes a step towards him. "Because-" He's cut off as Astrid pulls him into a kiss, amongst the different Viking's "Ooo's" at the scene. As she pulls back, Hiccup has a blank stare on his face due to the surprise of the situation. He's able to snap out of it and give a small smirk. "I could get used to it." He says, getting a small smile from the female Viking. Then, he turns to Gobber as he's handed a new prosthetic tail wing for Toothless.

"Welcome home." He tells the teen, getting a smile in return before the sound of a door opening is heard, and a Viking yells.

"Night Fury!" He cries out, getting gasps of surprise from the crowd.

"Get down!" Another one cries as Toothless comes leaping out of Hiccup's house, crushing a few Vikings beneath him as he tries to use their shoulders as launch pads. He lands in front of Hiccup, and gives him a small roar of excitement at seeing the new tail wing. Astrid laughs at the scene, and Hiccup joins in for a few seconds, before he realizes something that he mentally kicks himself for not remembering as soon as he woke up.

"Wait! Where's Jack?" He asks his father, getting a confused look in return.

"Jack?" He asks his son.

"Yeah, Jack. The other teen on the white Night Fury." He tells his dad, only for a different voice to respond to his question.

"Aw, so you _do_ care about me." A voice says in the crowd with joyful sarcasm evident. The crowd of Vikings part to show Jack walking towards Hiccup with a smile, the white Night Fury behind him. "Welp, looks like my idiotic rescue attempt might not have saved all of you." He says with a smile, looking down at Hiccup's prosthetic leg. Hiccup smiles a bit, before looking at Jack a bit closer, and noticing something that he should have as soon as he saw the teen… Hiccup wasn't the only one missing the bottom half of his left leg. Jack must have noticed that he was staring, because he gives a small smirk and lift the prosthetic leg. "Yeah, turns out we got a matching set out of it." He says, before gesturing to the white Night Fury behind him. "As did this guy." He says as the Night Fury lifts its tail to show that where his left tail wing should have been, there was a slight burn mark.

When he sees this, Hiccup understands that the dragon's tail must have burned off, as opposed to being cut off like he'd accidentally done to Toothless. He flinches when he thinks about the possibility of the dragon being awake while this happened, realizing it must have been a lot more painful. He's cut off from his thoughts by Jack's voice resonating through the air again. "Well? Are we gonna go flying or what?" He looks at his friend to see him holding up an exact replica of the prosthetic tail wing he's holding. The only difference being that Jack's is colored blue. Hiccup smiles, and nods at the question.

A minute later, they're both on their Night Fury's, with Astrid on the Nadder from the battle standing beside them. They all share a smile, before Hiccup looks down at Toothless. "You ready?" He asks, getting a small snort from the dragon in response as if he's saying "of course." Then, the three take off. "Woo-hoo!" Hiccup cries out as he dives towards the ground with Astrid and Jack at his sides. As they fly over town, the other teens join them on their own dragons. A few minutes into the flight though, Hiccup turns to Jack. "Hey, didn't you say that you were going to tell me where you _actually_ came from?!" He cries over the wind, getting a small smile from Jack in response.

"I _did_ say that, didn't I?!" He cries out. "We might want to land! Something tells me this is going to be a _loooong_ explanation!"

* * *

**AN: And that concludes this story in the "A New Life" series! The next one that I'll be working on is the "Gift of the Night Fury(s)", but it might not be the next one posted. Most likely, I'll be able to finish it the same day I post this chapter, but the next ****_story_**** that I'll post is most likely the "Riders of Berk". The reason for this is because I plan on posting GOTNF on Christmas (for me). So, there will most likely be a few things that will confuse you in ROB, since I'll have decided on them in GOTFN.**

**Anyways, now onto the reviews for the last chapter! (P.s. I'll probably respond to reviews for this chapter in the beginning of the next story, unless they're just reviews saying that you loved the story. In which case, thanks!)**

**Sam4801:**

Nice to see you're alive an kicking! Yeah, in the TV series, Stoic has a different dragon than in the second movie. However, it's explained why in the third to last episode of season 2. Either way, I suggest tha you watch the TV series before reading my next story, because I'll be changing, and adding in, quite a few things since Jack is able to understand things better than the Vikings. (Like I said last time, a certain episode where the Vikings don't understand why Thor is angry with metal, as well as the future of a certain raven haired, green eyed girl.)

**Anime PJ:**

As you can see, I've made it so that they both lost their left legs. Why you may ask? Well, you'll just have to read the other stories to find out. *Trollface* But anyways, glad that I could entertain you through the story, and I hope to have the same response with the next ones in this series!

**Andy493:**

LLLLEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOYYYYY, JJJJEEEENNNNKKKKINNNNNSS! (Good to know that I was able to entertain you with that line!)

**Well, I think that's about it for this finale to the story! Holy shit, I just realized something. This is the first story that I actually successfully finished… Yes! Well, now that I am officially happy to actually ****_finish_**** a story, I'm going to start writing GOTFN. I hope to see you all in the next story, and thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this!**


End file.
